1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to dock structures; and more particularly, to an improved dock structure having adjustable fixtures.
2. State of the Prior Art
Dock structures have been known for many years. Generally, docks are known to exist to extend from a landmass or other fixed starting point, and extend over an area that is impassable or difficult to cross by normal foot traffic. Such areas can be over water, swampy terrain, or the like. With the general purpose of supporting a user, prior art docks were characteristically constructed with a predetermined width and length, affixed to the stable or passable landmass, or structure, and set upon supports extending to a support surface under the unstable area or water to be traversed. Docks have historically been constructed of wood. Wood structures are of course susceptible to rot and damage when exposed to the elements, and thereby become unsafe for human use.
In climates where the water or unstable terrain are subjected to freezing and thawing, the elements are known to damage or destroy dock supporting structures. This led prior art dock structures to be made removable to avoid the affects of the freezing and thawing conditions. It is known to put dock structures on wheels that can progress along the bottom or supporting surface under the water or unstable terrain. The wheeled configurations are adapted to allow the entire dock structure to be pulled back up onto the stable landmass when freezing is anticipated. These large structures are often heavy, ungainly and difficult to maneuver during the installation and extraction process.
The prior art has recognized the concern of rotting and deterioration of wood dock structures and have been improved through construction using materials that are not subjected to the rotting or deterioration process. Prior art docks have been fabricated of various types of metals, such as steel, which are heavy and subject to rusting and deterioration, though at a slower rate of decay then the wooden structures. Aluminum has been found to be a preferable construction material in that it is lightweight, has sufficient strength when properly designed, can be economically fabricated in desired shapes and is not subjected to the corrosive deterioration that other metals display.
Prior art aluminum structures for docks have been developed. Such prior art structures are normally fabricated in the size and configuration of the desired dock structure, and as a result, also tend to be large and unwieldy. Such aluminum structures are often fitted with wheeled assembly to allow the dock to be rolled into the unstable material or water to thereby support the dock structure at a predetermined level. Such prior art aluminum dock structures are characteristically constructed of members that are either welded, riveted, or bolted together. This type of structure is extremely unwieldy when the shape of the dock is desired to have dock sections extending laterally to the basic dock extension from the landmass. Such structures are also difficult to ship from point of manufacture to point of use. These types of prior art dock structures have the disadvantages of unwieldy sizes and shapes for installation and removal, and difficulty of assembly when multiple dock segments are utilized.
It is a primary object of this invention to provide an improved dock structure.
Another primary object of the invention is to provide an improved modular dock structure utilizing uniformly fabricated structural members.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide an improved dock structure having adjustable fixture positioning.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved dock structure having a unique coupling mechanism for adjustably connecting various fixtures and dock sections.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved structural member that is useful in constructing modular sections, where the structural member includes one or more retention channels to cooperate mounting structures to mount coupling hinge members and other fixtures.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved coupling hinge structure to cooperate with associated dock sections.
Still a further object of the invention is to provide an improved dock structure having a plurality of dock sections interconnectable in selectable configurations utilizing an improved interconnection mechanism.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved dock structure having a portion of a novel interconnection system integrally formed in the peripheral members of selected dock sections, and arranged to cooperate with an improved intercoupling fixture.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved dock structure wherein one or more dock sections may be adapted to float.
Still a further object of the invention is to provide an improved dock structure having one or more dock sections supportable on the bottom support surface under the water or unstable area to be traversed.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a modular dock structure wherein two or more dock sections allow varying dock configurations.
A further object of the invention is to provide a modular dock structure that is easy to ship to the location of intended use.
Still a further object of the invention is to provide a modular dock structure that is fabricated from extruded aluminum members for efficiency of manufacture structural strength, minimum weight and structural durability.
These and other more detailed and specific objectives will become clear from a consideration of the Drawings in conjunction with the Summary of Invention, together with the Detailed Description of the Preferred Embodiments.
The present invention includes a modular design particularly well-suited for variable configuration dock structures. One aspects of the invention is a novel structural member that has a face structure, a rear surface opposite the face structure, a lower member, and one or more longitudinal retention channels in the face surface. One embodiment utilizes a pair of parallel retention channels in the face surface to provide structural strength for the coupling action. The retention channels are adapted to cooperate with and slidably retain one or more mating mounting structures to affix various fixtures to an associated structural member. The various fixtures include mounting brackets that are adapted for use with a predetermined number of mounting structures to mount the associated fixture to a structural member. An additional retention channel in the lower member can be utilized to mount the structural member to a float device.
A structural member can be extruded from non-corrosive metal, such as aluminum, and can be cut to predetermined lengths to form modular sections to provide an efficient and cost-effective manufacturing system for various sizes of modular sections.
Modular sections having a pair of side members and a pair of end members interposed therebetween and constructed of one or more of the foregoing structural members can be selectively interconnected in any desired modular configuration by utilizing one or more coupling hinge structures mounted to the retention channels on the sections to be joined together, with all of the coupling hinge structures on the two associated sections joined together by one or more pin structures.
Various fixtures can be affixed to the sections having one or more of the novel structural members. The fixtures include mounting brackets having holes therethrough in cooperative alignment with associated ones of the retention channels. Mounting structures include bolts through associated holes and a nuts and collars retained in a mating relationship in associated ones of the retention channels, whereby a fixture including its mounting bracket can be moved to a desired position along an associated structural member and can be clamped in place by tightening the bolt and nut assemblies to pull the retained collars into contact with the retention channel ridges.
In addition to the coupling hinge structures used to join modular sections, various other fixtures capable of being mounted to the versatile joining and mounting structure of the structural member can include an adjustable leg structure with varying attachments, a clete structure, an adjustable support wheel structure, a vertically adjustable bumper structure, and railing structures.
The mounting portion of the various fixtures can be formed to a large extent from integrally formed extruded aluminum and cut to length required for cooperation with the associated structural member, thereby providing an efficient and cost-saving manufacturing system where various sizes of modular sections.
From the foregoing summary of the invention, it is apparent that the various stated purposes and objectives have been satisfied.